Vampires Are Full Of Surprises
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Sookie sees a different side of Eric when Godric dies before he reveals something that will bring the three closer together than she ever thought possible. Sookie/Eric/Bill and mentions of past Eric/Bill NOW A ONE SHOT !


**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood; however I do own the plot bunny and any OCs that may be featured.

**Warning: **This Fanfiction may contain scenes of a Sexual nature and Violence and may feature some strong language from the start. LOL Basically a threesome fic.

**Summary: **Sookie sees a different side of Eric when Godric dies before he reveals something that will bring the three closer together than she ever thought possible. Sookie/Eric/Bill and mentions of past Eric/Bill

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vampires Are Full Of Surprises**

**Chapter 1: Thank You Godric**

I returned to mine and Bill's room once Godric had gone, but only for a few moments, long enough to write him a letter before crossing the hall to Eric's room. No matter what he'd done to me in the past, no matter how much I disliked him or how evil I'd always thought him to be I couldn't just stand by and watch him suffer.

From what I could gather the bonds between him and Godric had been strong, centuries so, and I couldn't just stand there and not do anything to help while he grieves.

The door was unlocked which didn't surprise me. From what I've heard about the Hotel Carmella many Vampires pre-order something, or should I say someone, off the menu for when they wake up the next evening and leave their door open so that the 'donor' can let themselves in while the Vampire sleeps.

Lucky for me Eric had anticipated his need for a 'snack' later today meaning I could enter his room without having to wake him. I closed the door gently behind me and headed straight for where Eric lay and gasped as I drew nearer. His face and the pillow and sheets where he lay were covered in blood, so much that I thought something had happened to him but after I checked for any injury I found that it was merely his tears.

I had been right he was in pain, far more so that I had originally believed and I knew I had to help him. I definitely couldn't leave him in that state covered in all that blood, so I moved to the bathroom collecting a wet cloth and a towel before returning to Eric's side.

I gently washed the blood from his body, careful not to wake him from his much needed sleep, but there wasn't anything I could do about the ruined sheets. Satisfied with my work I settled back against the pillows and watched him sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there for hours, only moving to go to the bathroom and to receive the room service I'd ordered for lunch, and soon the sun was setting and Eric began to stir. He stilled, eyes still closed as he obviously took in my proximity.

"Godric," he whispered softly, tears once again falling from his eyes as he allowed me to pull him into my arms and rocked him as one would with a child. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that before there was a knock on the door.

Apparently this particular snack that the hotel sent up didn't feel right just walking into someone's room but I let her in anyway. She looked between me and Eric in confusion, as if wondering why she was called when I, whom she assumed was a fang-banger like all the rest, was already here, but shrugged it off and moved again towards Eric.

I wouldn't like to admit it but seeing Eric feeding from that girl kinda turned me on and made me jealous in one foul swoop. I was enraptured by the sight before me and Eric knew it. His eyes locked with mine as he pushed the girl away.

"You may go now," He stated, not even glancing at the brunet as he moved towards me.

The door clicked shut and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sookie," Eric murmured, his face inches from my own, his eyes boring into mine.

I couldn't say anything so merely nodded and he chuckled.

"I am sorry that I tricked you into drinking my blood," He stated,

"No, you're not," I replied.

No, I'm not," He conceded, "However, I am sorry that I have upset you, I am afraid I have grown quite selfish in my years as a Vampire. I am...used to getting what I want in whatever means possible and I wanted you. It infuriated me that you did not want me in return, even just a little. I am selfish but I am very good at sharing." He said suggestively his head moving to the crook of my neck, his lips brushing the skin at my pulse point.

"But I am not," Bill stated bursting through the door, "As you very well know."

Suddenly Eric was no longer by my side but in front of Bill where he stood by the door.

"How many times must I apologise for that?" Eric growled, "I am sorry I hurt you, you must know that," He said nuzzling Bill's neck in the same way he had mine.

I gaped as Bill seemed to lean into Eric before quickly moving away. _So that's why Bill hates Eric so much, because they broke up?_ I thought to myself as I watched the scene play out as, for the moment at least, they seemed to have forgotten I am even here.

"It was a business deal, it didn't mean anything. I was in love with you, you not that disgusting excuse for a Vampire. You hurt me too, or didn't you notice?" Eric yelled.

"Or course I noticed, you went off the rails. When I came back to fix things you were completely shut off from me. You Stopped Caring...about anything," Bill replied throwing his hands in the air, a small amount of blood forming at the corner of his eye.

Eric too noticed and reached a hand out to wipe the tear away but Bill moved away before his hand could make contact. Eric looked crushed tears spilling down his own face.

I was shocked to see them in this way, I knew Eric was not as cold as he had seemed before, what happened after Godric was proof enough of that, but this was something else. To realise that Eric was like that because of Bill? To see Bill, normally cool and collected, so strong, reduced to tears? It was too much, but enlightening and beautiful and scary and amazing all at the same time.

"It's too late Eric," Bill stated as he moved to stand next me, "I'm with Sookie now."

"I know you love her, as I love her," Eric replied to my utter shock, "But I know you still love me and I have never stopped caring for you. It can work Bill," He stated.

Bill seemed to sag in defeat his hand moving to cup Eric's face. "You are right as always, but it won't be easy," He added.

"Ahem, do I get any say in this at all?" I asked, having had enough of coasting through this whole thing, sick of following orders from them.

"Of course Sookie, I apologize; we seem to have been rather...caught up in the moment," Eric replied.

"It is entirely your decision. I know you love Bill, and you at least like me, your reaction earlier sowed as much, but the next step is yours."

I was completely overwhelmed. It was true of course, I do love Bill and I do have feelings for Eric that I know have nothing to do with the bond we know share. It was strange the thought of the three of us together as a...I don't know what you would call it, but it was something I could honestly say I wanted because I knew I wanted them both.

I nodded. That's all it took before Eric was kissing me. I was shocked at first but it wasn't long before I was kissing back with as much passion and fever as him. I felt a mouth at my neck and tilted my head slightly to allow Bill more access. He didn't bite but instead trailed kisses down my neck as his hands trailed up my sides bringing my dress with them.

Eric had not yet dressed from the night before and was only in a pair of boxers so instead I turned and began work on Bill's shirt. His lips found mine as Eric's began a path across my shoulders and upper back, feather-light and gentle something I hadn't expected Eric would be as a lover.

I finally rid Bill of his shirt letting it fall to the ground and moved to undo his belt but Eric beat me to it and Bill was stepping out of his jeans before I could even blink. Eric's hands linked with Bill's as he pulled him towards the bed me stuck between them unable to do anything but walk backwards.

Eric moved from behind me and laid me gently in the middle of the bed while he and bill crawled up either side of me. My Bra had apparently disappeared sometime before, though I hadn't noticed and didn't really care either way as the two Vampires descended upon me.

Hands and mouths roamed my body and mine theirs. Eric moved on top of me whilst Bill remained at my side continuing to lavish my body with attention. I gasped as Eric entered me my hands gripping strong arms that held him up. Bill moved from my side as Eric rocked in me but then as he rocked back once more his eyes shot open and he gasped. Looking over his shoulder I saw Bill behind him his arms wrapped around Eric's waist holding the blonde Vampire to him.

Eric was soon moving once again rocking between us as our ecstasy built and built. Eric lifted me up from the bed to a position in which I realised allowed them both access to my neck as the pair bit down, one on either side. That was all it took and I came with a cry Eric and Bill not far behind me.

I flopped back down on the bed as Eric and Bill fell beside me their hands linked where they rested on my hip. I moved mine to cover them and smiled softly.

What seemed only moments later Bill sighed. "We have a plane to catch," He stated matter-of-factly and Eric groaned hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"If we must," He muttered unhappily before joining Bill in getting changed.

"Do I have time for a shower?" I asked sitting up and glancing around the room for my clothes.

"Yes, but we can't risk it," Eric stated with a smirk.

"Can't risk what?" I asked.

"Me coming in and ravishing you," He whispered his face mere inches from mine, his breath fanning across my face.

I laughed and after picking up my clothes from the floor I grabbed the Hotel robe that was hanging on a hook by the door and put it on before walking back across the hall to mine and Bill's room intent on having a shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later I was showered and dressed and making my way to the plane. Jessica had already returned to Bon Temps with Hoyt so it was just the three of us. Luckily we would be travelling in the early hours of the morning this time round so Bill and Eric would not need to travel in coffins but will be sat with me instead, at least for a little while.

I smiled softly as we took off thinking back on the last couple of days. I knew that if it hadn't been for one person I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now.

"Thank you Godric," I whispered smiling softly and hoping that he had heard me from wherever he now was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...what do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have two little notices the first is I am currently still looking for a Beta for one or all of my stories and secondly I am looking for someone to make trailers/vids for one or all of my Fics please can you PM me if you are interested in doing either of those things. Update in two weeks to a month. That's all folks please RnR.

Multi x


End file.
